Soaring, Flying
by Natasha Weiss
Summary: Sometimes, the atmosphere of airports can make a person rather pensive. Dan realises this as he ponders his evolving relationship with Phil as the both of them are about to board an important intercontinental flight together. PHAN DRABBLE


TRAVEL FIC

"Got the stuff, Phil?"

Phil looked all about him bewilderedly in the overcrowded airport. He'd heard Dan yelling to him, but couldn't quite place the source of his voice.

For a moment Phil stood with his mouth opening and closing pointlessly like a blubbering goldfish.

"Aah!" He swatted Dan in surprised annoyance, who'd just popped up behind him with a subtle whisper, "_Boo_."

Phil shoved the passports and travel documents into Dan's hands. "Here, you have them for a bit. I need the loo," said Phil, casting Dan an apprehensive look before striding off.

Dan sighed, flicking the first two fingers of his right hand in a kind of salute.

He carted their carry-on luggage over to a row of empty seats.

It was their first trip overseas for a Youtube event- Vidcon in Florida! Dan was glad that he and Phil would be able to do something infinitely more interesting than their mundane everyday life in England. He was looking forward to the oppurtunity of spicing up their relationship.

Admittantly, the thought of travelling halfway across the world to meet nothing short of a billion crazed fangi- subscribers, Dan corrected himself, was a little daunting but Dan was more expectant of the extra week they would have left over from Vidcon to do their own sightseeing.

Now, the problem was that they'd already made plans with Cat, so Dan didn't quite know how to egg his way out of that one, but he hoped that he would find a solution when the time came. Now it was all about him and Phil, and though they'd travelled together before in the past, it had been wih Chris and PJ, so they didn't exactly have much moments of privacy as they had chosen to still maintain their image of 'platonic friends' to them.

Well, Dan didn't care. He had the next eleven hours to spend with Phil, sitting together on the flight, eating together, watching movies simultaneously as they'd discussed, and- Dan slowly erased the huge grin he had on his face as he realised that a random little girl had been staring at him.

_Damnit Daniel, get your shit together!_ he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but be amused at the thought of being so excited about going on this trip - he liked imagine it as sort of couple retreat. It was times like this he truly appreciated finding a person like Phil to fill the void in his life. He was sure he'd be having daily existential crises had he continued on his journey to lawyerdom.

But look at where he was now. Travelling to the States on an all expenses paid trip to see his hilarious subscribers and being able to holiday with his favorite person in the whole wide world. To think that two years had got them to this stage was mind-boggling, Dan could only dream wistfully of what they could accomplish together in the forthcoming years.

A firm finger made contact with the side of Dan's face.

"Ow! What was that for?" remarked Dan, recoiling away from the poke Phil had just given him. "Well?"

"You had a funny look on your face. I couldn't help myself." Phil shook his head in a chuckle. "Race you to our gate!" He ran off, earning a surprised yelp from Dan who immediately moved forward to catch up.

Panting, Dan yelled," Hey, wait up!"

Phil turned back to Dan for a second, and the twinkle in his eyes and his screwed up smile was more than enough to make Dan's heart flutter painfully, for him to momentarily lose control of his senses- and for his feet to come soaring off the ground. His six foot tall frame fell to the ground with a great clatter and tangle of limbs.

"For fu-"

Pink flushes or mortification were beginning to spread across Dan's cheeks when a familiar hand hoisted him up by his jeans-cuff.

"…sake," Dan finished, a little out of breath.

"We'll walk together from here on out, okay?" said Phil, pulling Dan along, hand in hand, souls as one, as the the announcement system went, "Last call for passengers Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester, flight number-"

THE END

A/N: Hope you liked that ?¿ Just saying, this is poorly made drabble (that was actually written last year) which I dug out from a phanfiction folder in my laptop. Got tons of pointless drabbles like this and I don't know what to do with them...I might try to write some more plot-based/structured/chaptered stuff in the future but for now…so just gonna leave this here ^.^


End file.
